Fallen Angel
by Child of the Night13
Summary: As i lay dying episode, Damon tells Stefan about the wolf bit. Read and review, sorry if it isnt that good.


**Episode As I Lay Dying…. when Damon shows Stefan the wolf bit. Sorry if it isn't as expected.**

* * *

><p>Sadness what's what we feel. Yesterday was the Sacrifice, Elena came back from the dead as a human, Jules died…and so did Jenna after she was transform into a vampire by force.<p>

The sun was barely going down as we all-Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Damon and I stand in front of the two gray headstones; Jonathan Gilbert and Jenna Somers.

Jonathan who had so many secrets, being Elena's biological father and protecting her (in some strange way) died. None of us knew how he died, or how it happen. And Jenna, sweet innocent Jenna, falling into a victim of Klaus was transform then killed. I was there and yet there was nothing I did to prevent it.

I will live with that guilt every time I see the Gilberts. Now we mourn to the lost of a mysterious man and extraordinary women. Seeing Elena like this is extremely painful to me, Jenna was like a friend, a sister, a mother to her; now she's resting six feet underground.

Slowly Alaric walks to the headstone of Jenna, and place a red rose on the dirt. Poor Ric, having his first wife transformed and left him, then the women he loved and thought he would, for once, be happy for the rest of his life with someone who _truly_ did loved him; and unfortunately she died.

Damon walks along side of our group, and Elena raised her head to meet his eyes. A moment of just staring at each other was broken when Damon turn and walk away from the group but stop a few feet away.

Slowly I made my way to my brother, who had his back to us. I murmured "We're heading back to the house" Without turning he answered 'I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes."

"Damon she needs us right now…all of us" Still not turning to face me he spoke "I mean what's the plan, Stefan. The curse is broken. How does one go killing about a powerful wolf-vamp…and his two-face older brother?"

Closing my eyes for a second I replied, "I have no idea." Finally Damon turns to face me, "We need to get an idea. Fast."

"I'm not gonna let Elena lose anyone else." Suddenly with his right hand he begins to pull his sleeve up and simultaneously spoke, "I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Looking for a moment at his sleeve then his eyes I mumbled, question, "What is that suppose to mean?" _What is he talking about? _

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." then he lifted up his sleeve to expose his arm, I stared at him in disbelief but he nod his head to come closer, I walk to him and grab his arm into my hands.

Sure enough, there was a big purple area, spreading up and down. Looking closely you can even see his veins turning black with the poison. While I examined it, he said "Looks more of a nib really…" Damon breath in air, like he lack of it, "there it is."

I looking at it more closely, and rubbing my thumb against some of the purple; not letting go I manage to look up to his blue eyes, then he turn his head as if he didn't wanted me to see his face. Looking down at it one more I manage to choke out "I'll find something…a cure." Damon was now facing me, shook his head slightly "There no cure, Stefan."

He turn his attention to the group, who were still comforting Elena. I would too, comfort her…but this seems more important than anything else right now. "We kept Elena human, right. We found a way, when there was no way…."

"Hey." I said trying to get my older brother my attention, once again he turn to me so I continued, almost in a whisper "I will do this." He raised his eyebrows for a second then he slightly lends into me "You what to do something for me, keep this from Elena…. the last thing she need is another grave to mourn."

_Elena? Did he long care for her? Didn't he know I also care for him? That what he said affects me too…maybe even more than the human girl? His my brother, my only relative I have left. _

_His everything to me, a friend, a father, a mother, someone who knows me for 162 years, someone who was always there with me for good or bad, who have always save me, who loves to torment you, annoyed you endlessly. _

_Sure we don't get along that good but in the end….every human dies, but not him. He's the only one who will be with me for eternity. Until now._

Damon claps his hand on my arm, tightening his grip as if almost saying _"it's alright Stefan, it's my time" _then with one final tap he turn a walk away into the falling sun. 

_No, this can't be happening! Not to him, not Damon! _Looking at him walk like some hero into the headstones, he almost looks like a beautiful fallen angel. _No this is not the end, not the end for Damon Salvatore. _

The angel kept walking, not once look back at me, then the angel was gone….but not forever. _No even if I have to fight, he will not die. _

_Because I will protect him, he done it all the time, _

_now is my turn to protect the fallen angel…_

_my angel._

* * *

><p><strong>I know ending sounds kinda cheesy, sorry about that. I could have done better, but I'm not so good at this type of thing (transforming episodes into words, chapters) Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
